Addicted To Dragon
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: Chihiro's been collecting dragons ever since you know. She wants to go back so badly to the Spirit World, and are willing to give up everything in her world. Haku comes and fulfils his promise. a love triangle comes into play guys! But this is 4ever HxC!
1. What's So Great About Dragons?

**Yuniko-** Well…here I am, about to write yet another fic, but this time it's gonna be…nah I should say it . . . Anyway here goes!

* * *

**Addicted To Dragon**

What's So Great About Dragons?

"Saturday…? Saturday morning…? That's right, it is Saturday, Saturday morning…"she sighed as she stared at the cold ceiling above her. After a few minutes of staring, she sat up and looked out her window. The sun is raising, its orange glow beamed through her window to her face making it even more radiant. She stood up and opened her window, the soft breeze played with her long silky brownhair.

Once again she sighed…she sat in the chair by her study table examining all the 'precious' things she had collected. There's a huge poster of a white-green dragon, a lampshade dragon. And there's about, thirty-six figurine-dragon in a glass cabinet near her window, and in her study table there's a dragon-printed jewelry box, and in it lays a beautiful white gold necklace, its pendant is a locket with a dragon engrave in it (okay not the dragon with wings and everything, a dragon much similar to Haku), all the cushions were printed with dragons, her pillows, her comforter, her bed sheet, her curtains, her floor mat, everything is dragons, she even made her father make the most famous sculptor (not the most famous of allJapan of courseduh)around their placemold her a dragon, the dragon of course _is _Haku, she drew a picture of Haku in his dragon form, it's a good thing she studies art. It was a great piece of art indeed, though it cost her five years of birthday presents, it was expensive.

"Hmm…maybe I should've made him mold Haku in his human form, than in his dragon one. Let's see, what do I need to do today?" she reached for her, of course '_dragon_' notebook and looked over today's plan. "Oh that's right! I forgot, I'm going out to shop with Kaji and Ayumi. I'm gonna be late, need to take a shower now!" she run out her room and into the bathroom then stopped "Wait a minute…why didn't mom wake me up?" she just shrugged it off and took a shower.

* * *

"OI! Chihiro over here!" Ayumi shouted waving her hand. "Gees, what took you so long?" Kaji ask giving Chihiro an irritated look. "Sorry guys I spaced off again in bed, it's my treat to the ice-cream this time." Chihiro bowed her head for apology; the two just shrugged it off knowing what caused her to space out. Chihiro, when she first entered school, she hid herself from everyone. She was plain depress leaving the Spirit World, though she wants to go back to her own world with her family, deep inside her hazy heart she wanted to stay, to stay by the side of the one she cared for the most. But even though she deserted herself from the rest of the world, she was still very popular with the boys from elementary to junior high up to high school. She didn't notice it, but she have grown to be a beautiful young lady. She hated the attention of course, the last thing she want is the attention from someone she doesn't even know. But two students were stubborn enough to be close to her. Junior high till now, they've been friends, best of friends or at least true enough friends to believe her story and keep it a secret.

"No way dragon-girl, I'm paying for everything we eat today." Proud, Kaji held out his wallet with pride, it was full all right. Just doesn't know what made it full…money, or something else.

"What? How come I can't treat you, it's always like this, either you or Ayumi's paying. I have money too you know." Chihiro complained.

"We know you want to save money to buy your '_dragons_'…and besides Kaji just got his pay-check yesterday, and it's pretty big I tell yah." Ayumi playfully elbowed Kaji.

"But…." Chihiro sighed.

"Whatever dragon-girl! Let's get a move on!" Kaji laughed walking down the street.

* * *

Kaji always ask the two girls out to shop. Somehow shopping makes Chihiro smile more often, especially when she sees dragons on sale. Kaji knows that even if it was just a short time, Chihiro would forget about him…the dragon she loves.

"Uh, Chihiro really, what's so great about dragons?" Tho' he knows what makes dragons so great to Chihiro, Kaji still asked.

* * *

**Yuniko-** All righty. That's that. I dunno. I was bored, so I looked around and I spotted a DVD, it's Spirited Away, I tell yah it is on my Top 5. So heck with it, I just found myself writing a fic of it. Heheh oh well . . . Least it's not the end, i'll write the next chapters when I get bored again, but don't worry i'll get bored. Heh i'll make Haku confess his undying love for Chihiro. Whahaha evil laugh and maye i'll make him go overboard...just kidding. I'm not really good in giving out details.


	2. When Will You Fulfil Your Promise?

**Yuniko-** Okay I lost my Microsoft Word, so there might be grammar errors here, but it's okay I don't think it's gonna be many. Enjoy! Oh yeah in this chapter you might think Yubaba gave up easily but, there's a reason. You might be a Yubaba fan (Ahahahaha)so I just told you.

* * *

**Addicted To Drago**

When Will You Fulfil Your Promise?

"Chihiro look at this, it's a sock for cellphones and it's printed with dragons plus it's only 430 yen." Ayumi picked up the sock and showed Chihiro.

"Wow it's really cute. I think I'll get this one too." Chihiro exclaimed. She left to pay for the things she took happily with a smile in her face. Her two friends would like that smile to remain, but sadly Chihiro's smile only last for a short while.

"She like it huh?" Kaji asked eyeing Chihiro.

"Yes. Kaji...?" Ayumi stared at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What is it Ayumi?" Kaji asked her worriedly, he can tell something is bothering her. "Ayumi?" he said her name softly.

"Do you like my hair? I cut it, but you haven't said a word about it!" Ayumi looked up again with a fake smile, she tried to act cheerfully but Kaji saw through it. Kaji put his hands in her shoulder and stared at her worrying, but then he decided he shouldn't force itout of her.

"I really like it, it's almost up to your ears. (you know Riku's hair form DN Angel? It's like that) your bangs are longer it's really cute." Kaji complimented letting go of her shoulder, he gave her a reassuring smile as if telling her, 'you can tell me'.

"Hey guys c'mon. We're going to the Movie House next right?" Chihiro came up beside them, her smile half gone.

"Un. Let's go Kaji." Ayumi pulled Kaji along smiling at him.

* * *

"Wow that was really great! I liked it when he told her he loves her. It was really sweet!" Ayumi exclaimed with a cute smile, remembering the romantic movie they saw.

"Yeah...it was really great." Chihiro smiled faintly. How she wish Haku would come and tell her he love her. Kaji saw that Chihiro was a bit sad.

"Okay let's go to the arcade and play till wedrop, c'mon let's go!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah let's!" Chihiro gave a real smile this time. She loves arcade, it really makes her forget things for a while. They walked to the arcade, and when they arrived Chihiro pulled her two friends to where the dance pad is and danced. Kaji's score was 'Perfect' and the two girls's score was 'Very good'. After tiring themselves they went to where the crowd was gathered up and played the most talked-about game Initial D, as usual Kaji won against Chihiro even though he was the chaser, and Chihiro won against Ayumi. Kaji is really popular, by his looks, his skill in driving even though it was just an arcade game, and he's the starplayer of their basketball team.

* * *

"It's been a great day. I really had fun, thanks guys." Chihiro hugged Ayumi.

"I'm glad you had fun Chihiro, I had lots of fun too." Ayumi smiled at Chihiro.

"Well then dragon-girl, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't think about things too much okay? Oyasumi." Kaji tapped Chihiro's head and left with Ayumi. Their house is the same way.

"I'm home. Mom? Mooom? Mother!" Chihiro called out but no one is answering. Shrugging it off she went to her room and threw herself in bed. She stared at the cold ceiling above her, just like she did this morning. She sighed and went to her balcony. She could see the path that leads to the old building from five years ago. She had attempted to go through the tunnel for so many time, but she stopped herself remembering he's promise to her.

_"I'm fine, I got my name back."_

_"Will we meet again sometime?"_

_"Sure we will."_

_"Promise!"_

_"Promise...now go and don't look back."_

"Sigh...right promise. It's been five years now, he still hasn't come." Chihiro sat down and leaned on the wall with sad eyes staring at the horizon, thinking of her beloved dragon. She always sit at the balcony and everytime, she sees his face in the horizon. Tears slowly streamed in her pinkish cheeks. Everytime she sits in her empty balcony she always cries softly. She really miss him...and the Spirit World. Even though the work is tough, it's fun as well. Especially when she and Lin get to chat with the costomers, she enjoys hearing all sorts of stories. Finally her sulking ended.

* * *

"Chihiro we're home! Come down here, we got news for you!" Her mom shouted calling for her. 

"I'm coming." Chihiro shouted back.

"What's up mom, what's this news you have?" Chihiro asked a bit annoyed.

"You're gonna freak Chihiro. Your father got promoted!" her mother exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? That's great I'm so happy for you Daddy!" Chihiro hugged her father. She really was happy about it.

"Thank you hon. And guess what? We'll be moving to Tokyo!" her father said surprisingly.

Chihiro gasped "What? But we can't I don't want to! No we're not going!" Chihiro yelled in disapproval.

"But why honey, you loved Tokyo you've always wanted to go there, and now you get to live there." her mother said.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!" Chihiro yelled crying.

"But we have to Chihiro. Wether you like it or not!" her father said a bit angrily.

"NO! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I'M NOT GOING!" Chihiro shouted crying, she run back to her room.

Chihiro weep bitter tears of anger and sadness. She didn't want to leave, she doesn't want to leave her only friends, and she definitely don't want to leave the place where the entrance to the Spirit World is. She cried herself to sleep. "When will you fulfil your promise...Haku?"

* * *

"Lord Kohaku good morning!" a frog greeted the River Spirit

"Good morning." Haku greeted back. His steely eyes isn't steely anymore, now it's sad eyes. His hair is longer now, it's tied in a low ponytail and he's much taller now. Haku is now the head honcho of the Bathhouse.

(((Flashback)))

"Yubaba, I'm quitting my apprenticeship with you." Haku said coldly.

"Oh but your mine Haku, I got your name and your contract." Yubaba laughed waving Haku's contract around.

"No...I don't belong to you and you don't have my name. My name is, Nigihagami Kohaku Nushi." Haku said seriously.

Yubaba gasp and the contract in her hand burned. "How? It's that girl isn't it?" Yubaba growled.

"Yes Chihiro helped me. Are you not going to pack yet?" Haku smiled. "You do remember our contract rigth? If I remember my name you will leave this place meaning you will quit as the head master. You'll have to go or you'll suffer the consequence, and you know very well what that consequence is." he step forward.

"Grrr...That contract will be terminated if you vanish! Now be gone River Spirit!" Yubaba attacked Haku but it didn't even dazed Haku. "I remember everything now. From the very beginning of my time, what I am, who I am, and what I can do. The moment I remembered my name is the moment when I got ALL my powers back. Leave now or I'll have to force you." Haku threatened Yudada.

"Heh Fine. Again, very clever Haku. I'll leave but I'll take all that I want." Yubaba stared coldly.

"Take anything you want. By the end of the day you will tell everyone about you departure." Haku said then left.

* * *

"Everyone!" Haku shouted trying to get everyone's attention and he did, everyone looked up and saw Yubaba beside him. "Today Yubaba will leave this Bathhouse." he stepped back signaling Yubaba to say her goodbye.

"Sigh, all of you must be happy to hear that. Yes I will leave today, but that doesn't mean you're all free. Haku will take over the Bathhouse. So this is goodbye now, humph!" Yubaba irritatedly said.

"YEEEEY!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"WORK'S GONNA BE EASIER!"

Everyone in the Bathhouse was happy. They knew Haku wasn't a bad spirit, rather he's a kind-hearted spirit. Yubaba went back to her room with Haku and took all her belonging and Baby with her, and left. After three weeks the top floor was completely different from before. The top floor was renovated, everything was from Haku's liking. Yubaba lived in another swamp, tenth stop from the Bathhouse, she had a new apprentice in her control named Leon, a shadow spirit.

(((End of flashback)))

* * *

Haku sat at his chair and sighed. "I wonder what she's doing rigth now, I can kinda hear her crying. Sigh I sure hope she's okay. I hope she still remembers me, I think she may be angry with me. I still haven't fulfil my promise, it's been five years." he closed his eyes and sighed. A knock on the door was heard, Haku opened his his to open it. "Are you going to mope again all day, Haku?" A woman said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"It's not like you're gonna be here to watch me mope all day. What do you need Lin?" Haku asked. He leaned his back in his chair and put his elbow in the side of it and rested his head in his hand. He stared at Lin waiting for her reply.

"I came to check up on you, they told me you were walking back and forth in the garden like an idiot. What is wrong with you Haku? You've been like this ever since. Geez if only you could see yourself, I'm sick of your moping around. Why don't you go to her like you promised you would? I'll take care of the Bathhouse till you go back, it'll be all rigth." Lin suggested. Lin was concern about him, and Chihiro.

"Maybe I'll do that. But how, how will I approach her, what will I say to her then?" he stood up and looked in the sky thinking...thinking of what he'll say to her if the time comes.

"Don't be stupid Kohaku. What will you say to her? Tell her how you feel of course." She said walking up beside him.

"Spirits and humans can never be." Haku said, a glimpse of sadness in his voice.

"It's not a matter of what can be or what can't be. All that matters is, your love for her." She said softly and understandingly.

"Hm, since when did you talk all mushy Lin? Ah since Neji came." Haku smirked eyeing Lin.

"Wha...? What are you talking about?" Lin blushed furiously.

"Ahehehe." Haku laughed softly. "I think I'd go. I'll fulfil my promise to her and tell her my feelings. And while I'm away I'll ask Neji to look after the Bathhouse. You'll like that huh Lin?" Haku smile as he walks up to his desk.

"Of...of course I'd like your idea of going, but you got the second park wrong." Lin blushed.

"Right, whatever Lin." Haku wrote a message on a piece of paper for Neji and gave it to a white bird. "I'll go tomorrow, inform the staff for me. Close the door when you leave, I'll take a nap now." Haku glanced at Lin then walked to his room.


	3. A Friend To Run To

**Addicted to Dragon**

A Friend to Run to

It was raining hard, the wind outside is chilly. But still, Chihiro went outside to her balcony. She stared at the path leading to the fake building, readying herself to run and enter the tunnel leading to her beloved. But then she remembered something, '_We're your friends, you can run to us and weep in our shoulder. Share your pain with __us._' she remembered Kaji telling her this. She then got changed and came down using the old ladder by her balcony. Despite the harsh rain and cold wind, she run to her friend's house, the first house she saw was Kaji's. She stopped and took a breath, but instead of knocking the door she circled around the house and climbed another ladder.

"Kaji... Kaji it's me, open your window it's cold out here." Chihiro knocked softly at window.

"Chihiro? Chihiro is that you? What are you doing here, it's raining cold for heaven's sake!" Kaji said worriedly as he slide the window open and helped Chihiro in. Chihiro was soaking, he sat her in the chair and gave her a towel.

"I'm sorry I'm intruding..." Chihiro said softly while she dried her hair with the towel Kaji handed her.

"Not at all, you're welcome here anytime. But...really why are you here this late at night? You never knock on my window at this hour, specially when it's raining." Kaji sat a cross Chihiro in his bed concern written all over his face.

"I...I wanted a friend to weep on. You told me once, we're your friends, you can run to us and weep in our shoulder, share your pain with us. You told me that, and so I wanted your embrace as I cry in your shoulder." Chihiro said a bit sadly, avoiding eye contact with Kaji. But Kaji walked up to her and took her in his arms, Chihiro was shock but soon gave in.

"I'm here for you Chihiro, I'll always be here for you..." Kaji caressed her cheek. They slowly sat down at the floor and Chihiro hugged him tight crying as she softly told Kaji what happened.

* * *

It was 12:45 when Chihiro knocked on Kaji's window and sobbed in his arms, now it's 2:18 and they are still sitting in the floor still cuddled in each others arms. Chihiro stopped crying about thirty minutes ago, but soft sobs can still be heard. Kaji listened to Chihiro till she slowly fell asleep, even though what he had to listen to was painfull to him. 

_"I just don't want to leave, I don't want to leave you and Ayumi. And leaving this place is like leaving him."_

_"It'll be all right, I promise you."_

_"Promise me?" Chihiro sobbed "He promised me, yet he still hasn't come! How long must I wait for him? I never __got the chance to tell him I love him. I love him Kaji, I might not have realised it when I was ten, but now I do. I love __him so much that I'm willing to leave everything behind just so I could be with him in his world, but...but..."_

Kaji sighed, he looked at the beautiful sobbing girl in his arms and smiled. He knew, he has to do something to lessen her pain. Maybe he should go and meet this Haku dragon?

* * *

It was 6:43 in the morning, Chihiro woke up to find herself staring in her friend's ceiling. She stared for a few more minutes, she seem pale. She smelled food then her eyes. "That's rigth! How could I have forgotten I'm in Kaji's house?" she asked, then she gasp "And last night I... Oww how embarrassing!" she pouted. The door opened and she sat up thinking that it might be Kaji's sister. But she was wrong, it was non other that Kaji himself. 

"Ohayou Chihiro." Kaji greeted with a faint smile.

"Ohayou Kaji." Chihiro greeted back.

"Let's go down." Kaji said. He recalled what happened and what Chihiro had told him last night, and remembering it just makes him angry with this Haku guy that Chihiro loves.

"Hey Kaji! Kaji hey, I said let's eat I can smell food!" Chihiro snapped Kaji out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Oh yeah I cooked food for you, let's go and eat now!" he said as he escorted Chihiro down the stairs.

"And what was that promise-me-it-won't-ruin-our-friendship thingy, it was really corny?" Chihiro asked teasingly.

"Forget bout' that. Corny huh? Accuse me, if you will, of melodramatic embroidery." Kaji answered slyly and Chihiro just giggled.

"Um, thank you Kaji. Thank you very much." Chihiro smiled at Kaji and he nodded smiling back.

* * *

**Yuniko**- Hey guy, I got bored again! Kidding! Okay this is a very short chapter, but do not worry there's other coming in like, 3 seconds! Anyway Kaji and Chihiro got a bit mushy in this chappy but s'okay right? PLEASE REVIEW! I love you aLL! 


	4. Promise Fulfilled

**Addicted To Dragon**

Promise Fulfilled

"So that's what happened..." Ayumi said softly, Kaji told her everything.

"Yumi...you've been quite lately, I'm worried." Kaji said not looking at her. They were alone under a sakura tree in the back of the school. Chihiro has track and feild practice in the second break time.

"Have I?" Ayumi stared at her shoes not wanting to look at Kaji.

"What's wrong Yumi, tell me?" Kaji finally look at Ayumi, but Ayumi still avoids eye contact.

"It's nothing to worry about. You should just focus on worrying about Chihiro than my being quite." Ayumi said hesitantly.

"What?" he asked. "Don't say that Yumi, you're being childish. How could you tell me not to worry, when you're acting like that?"

"Acting like what? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Ayumi said roughly, then she stood up to walk away but Kaji took her hand before she could do so.

"Wait Ayumi! Tell me why you're angry with me. What did I do or said that made you angry with me?" Kaji plead but he just saw shining tears fall from Ayumi's eyes.

"Is your heart numb, do you not know why?" she stared at him, tears streaming. "Don't tell Chihiro what just happened, I don't want her to worry." then she run away crying.

* * *

"Lord Kohaku, Master Neji has arrived." A frog announced from outside the River Spirit's door.

"I know, you can get back to work now, he should know the way here." Haku smiled. Finally he could go to her at last, now that his friend Neji has arrived, there should be no worries. "Finally Chihiro..." the door opened.

"Haku, how have you been?" a happy voice greeted Haku.

"Very well, and you?" Haku stood up and greeted back.

"I'm good. So your finally steppin' up to puberty eh Haku?" Neji smirked.

"I'll let that one go. Your lucky you're my friend, I would've shoved your head right off." Haku sighed.

"Ehehehe whatever. Well are you gonna stare at my handsome face all day? Get your ass movin' man!" Neji push Haku out the door snickering.

"Why are you snickering? It's making me change my mind." Haku said, annoyed.

"Whaaaat, you don't like the gorgeous sound of my laugh?" he asked vexingly.

"No, but Lin will surely love it." Haku smirked, heh there you go.

"Sh- shut up." Neji blushed. Since they met he had a slight crush on Lin, now mabey it isn't just slight anymore.

* * *

Haku left the bathhouse with a bright smile, a smile never before seen by any workers, Lin, Kamaji or Neji. He's eyes is neither steely nor sad, they're bright forest green eyes. He stood there on the other side of the river, preparing himself to enter, the human world and to endure the toll. Even though he won't be gone long, he took one last look at the Spirit World as if he'd never return. He stepped down the stair slowly, every step painful to the River Spirit. (I always imagine it would be very painful if you enter into another world so) To humans it wouldn't be painful at all, but to Spirits it would. The pain is like the toll to Spirits for leaving the Spirit World, but that great pain didn't matter to the River Spirit undergoing it, so long as he see his beloved. 

"Ak! It's like there's a force field preventing me from leaving, not to mention it's slowly ripping me apart!" Haku said painfully. The pain was so great that it was burning him, he was about to give up but Chihiro's face popped in his head _"We'll see each other again someday"_. The River Spirit eyes suddenly glowed and then his whole body and cloths ignited blue light, he float in the air and the wind became cold. "I WANT TO SEE HER!" the impact of Kohaku's energy shook the ground some, then he was down on the ground again it was all quite, birds flew by again. "Well that was easy." he looked around and saw that his standing in the middle of a huge hole in the ground "Or not. Well at least there no pain anymore.".

* * *

"AYUMI, KAJI!" Chihiro shouted waving at her friends. "Over here you guys!" 

"Sigh...we were looking all over for you!" Kaji said catching his breath.

"Aah...you two seem weird, did something happen with you guys?" Chihiro asked staring at them waiting for an answer. They were in the forest-like garden in the school, it was Chihiro's favorite place. Sakura petals falls like the rain from last night, it was beautiful to Chihiro and every other student but the three of them were alone in the garden.

"Err...what do you mean? We're fine nothing out of the ordinary happened, we just played a game and I lost so" Ayumi said tapping Kaji's back. "Ain't that right Kaji?" she glared at him as if telling him to keep his mouth shut bout' what happened between them.

"R-right..." Kaji sighed. "Anyway why are you still in your track and feild uniform, do you still have practice?"

"Oh...yeah I'll stay until 5 so you guys can leave now if you want." Chihiro said, then she drink her water bottle.

"Oh I'd like to stay if you don't mind!" both Kaji and Ayumi exclaimed, they glared at each other.

"You both stay, I like my friends to be around some more!" Chihiro smiled, she was very glad these two was so stubborn when they first met, or else she'll just drive them away too. Chihiro's heart suddenly started pounding.

"Chihiro...I'd love to stay too." a soft voice said. Chihiro looked behind her, the two didn't have to since they're facing that way already. Chihiro gasp and tears gently fall from her hazel eyes.

"Kohaku..." Chihiro whispered softly. "HAKU!" she run towards him with the brightest smile. Haku spread his arms and embraced Chihiro. Chihiro's sobbing softly but her tears are surely tears of joy.

"Haku are you real, are you sure your not just one of my imaginations?" Chihiro asked sobbing softly.

"It's me Chihiro! Of course I'm real...see for yourself." Haku held out his right hand for Chihiro to touch, just as he did the first time they met. Chihiro slowly touched it and smile, but hands isn't enough for her. She leanded closer to Haku and kissed him, Haku was a bit shock but he kissed back, he waited patiently for Chihiro to let him in further and she did, Chihiro opened her mouth a bit welcoming Haku's tongue. Haku slid his tongue in and collided with Chihiro's. The taste of saliva was sweet, the soft lips and the fleshy tongue, it's something I'd like to own forever, this was the thought of both of them. But after a few more seconds their lips parted to breath. They both blushed furiously after realising what they just did.

"I came for you Chihiro...because I wanted to fulfil my promise and to tell you..." Haku hesitated a blush crept into his face.

"I LOVE YOU!" They both said.

"I-I...Really?" they both asked eagerly.

"Hm, really. I just realised it when you left me. I love you Chihiro, so much!" Haku said sweetly.

"I love you too Haku...My Kohaku Nushi." Chihiro hugged him, and they shared another short kiss.

'_Promise fulfilled..._' they both happily thought.

* * *

**Yuniko-** YEY! Okay folks this ain't yet! It's barely the begenning! So please watch out for more upcoming chappies! Please REVIEW! I love you all ! 


	5. Two Love For One Girl

**Addicted to Dragon**

Two Love for One Girl

Under the beautiful sakura trees, a human girl and a River Spirit shared a longing embrace. The five years of loneliness was payed off the moment they lied eyes on each other, once again. Two hearts are happy and beating fast but the other two, are slowly starting to ache. One aches because he sees his love with another, the other one aches because she sees more clearly, that she's not the person her love, loves. The girl and the Spirit shared one last moment of embrace before parting to gaze into each others eyes. "Haku... Your hair is longer and your eyes are bright." Chihiro said softly. "That's because my eyes are fixed to you. You've grown very beautiful Chihiro. You're not the little skinny girl from five years ago." Haku smiled remembering the time when Chihiro cried after seeing her parents, she looked so thin. "I'm still the same Chihiro tho'. I've just grown a bit. But you thought of me as a little skinny girl?" she said teasingly, she's teasing herself? "Heh... No, I thought of you as the little-skinny-but-the-cutest-girl, in both the Spirit and the human world." Haku grinned. Chihiro giggled "Thanks Haku, I thought you were the most handsome boy in the Spirit and the human world too!" she exclaimed happily. "_What's this? They're __just exchanging mushy talks._" Kaji though a bit annoyed, heck no, not a bit he's really annoyed. "Chihiro!" Kaji yelled trying to get the two's attention. Chihiro hastily looked at Kaji "K-Kaji..." she glanced at Haku and smiled at him. Chihiro signaled Haku to go with her and meet her friends, and he did.

"Guys this is Kohaku, Haku meet my friends." Chihiro introduced him to Kaji and Ayumi. Haku held out a hand, tho' it's not the way in the Spirit World, he knows it is in the human world.

Kaji seemed to be more annoyed when Haku held out his hand, but he still took it. "Hi Kohaku, it's a pleasure to FINALLY meet you." He said, Haku wondered why Kaji said _finally_.

"The pleasure's all mine." Haku smiled.

"Ayumi's the name, and this jerk beside me is Kaji." Ayumi took Haku's hand and shook it.

"Oh... Right." Haku doesn't know what to say anymore, he's not too fond of humans. He held Chihiro's hand like a child would to his mother. Chihiro pulled him further into the garden to tell him something only he should hear.

* * *

"It's all right Haku, they're a good friend. They're my best friends here, and they know about you and the Spirit World. About Lin, Kamaji, Yubaba, Zeniba and even about my parents turning into pigs. Those two are the only ones who looked after me when I was lonely, they're my only friends here, they can trusted." Chihiro said to him, she doesn't want to hide anything from Haku, she wants to be honest with him. 

"I'm sure they can Chihiro. I want to thank them for always being there for you. I want to give them something in return, can I Chihiro?" Haku asked Chihiro with pleading eyes.

"Of course Haku, as long as you don't give them too much, I don'twant to-..." She said to him, but didn't get a chance to finish what she's saying.

"It's okay Chihiro, I'll just give them some of the jewels I brought with me." Haku smiled like the jewels were just stones you could find on the ground.

"What...? Okay...but Haku you know gems are precious in this world, you say you brought some, but that some is a whole lot for the people here, if they find out they might abuse you or something." Chihiro looked worriedly.

"I know... But gems, diamonds and golds are not my favorite like Yubaba. And besides, there's always Neji to send out to look for more." Haku grinned when he remembered the time he sent Neji for gems, Neji was furious when he only got ten gems. "And I know your curious about Neji, I'll tell you about him later. Your friends are waiting." he said looking over the two, waiting for them. "Oh right, I forgot about them." Chihiro giggled.

* * *

"Kaji stay with Haku for a while. Ayumi come with me, I'll tell the coach I'm leaving." Chihiro smiled at Haku, but then she stopped. "Haku promise you'll be here when I come back." she looked at him seriously. 

"Promise!" Haku smiled, reassuring her he'll be there when she comes back. Chihiro smiled and dragged Ayumi with her.

And so Haku and Kaji are left alone, they were quite for six minutes but the silence was broken by Kaji. "So you came after all." Kaji said casually. "What did you mean when you said, finally?" Haku asked eagerly. "Just like it sounds, fi-nal-ly." Kaji replied annoyingly. "I know what finally means! But why did you say finally?" Haku said annoyed. "Chihiro told me lots of things about you, but she didn't mention that you're a dimwit." Kaji said mockingly, it was good he isn't a Spirit because if he is, he'll be feeling chills from Haku's aura. "WHAT?" Haku said coldly. "For five years Chihiro's been doing nothing but sulking. She tries to hide it from us, but we know...I know." he glared at Haku, "And after five years you FINALLY thought of seeing her!" Kaji stepped forward, "And what did you do this past five years? What, you hit on every girl you see and then you stop and thought 'Oh wait I'm getting bored with this chicks, oh yeah there's still Chihiro I think I'll go and hit on her instead!' Huh, is that what it is? YOU COWARD!" Kaji shouted harshly, they didn't notice that Chihiro and Ayumi were back.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU, A PERFECT GUY FOR CHIHIRO? DON'T TELL ME THAT CRAP! YOU'RE THE COWARD, FOR FIVE YEARS YOU COULDN'T TELL CHIHIRO YOUR FUCKING LOVE FOR HER! Don't you dare tell me I'm a coward when you know nothing."now Haku's rage could be felt even by a mere human, but he found a way to calm himself down. "DAMN YOU! BASTARD, FUCK OFF AND GO BACK TO YOUR STINKING SPIRIT WORLD AND NEVER RETURN!" Kaji couldn't control his anger no more, he held his fist up and tried to hit Haku with all his might- "NOOO! GET AWAY!" Chihiro pushed Kaji to the ground crying, and hugged Haku tightly as if he'll run away, "Chihiro..." the three whispered. "Don't send him away." Chihiro remembered what Haku told her when they talked away from the two (I didn't mention it on that part) "_Chihiro I'll be forcefully sent __back to the Spirit World if someone, sends me away."_ Haku's was beginning to get transparent, and Chihiro saw it, she cried uncontrollably.

"No...I don't want you to disappear Haku. Don't send Haku away, take it back Kaji, take it back please!" Chihiro begged Kaji while still locking Haku in her arms, Haku was completely transparent now. Kaji of course couldn't take seeing Chihiro like this, "I... I take it back... Don't disappear Kohaku." Kaji hesitantly said, with his eyes to the ground. Chihiro sobbed "Haku you won't go away right? He took it back." Chihiro asked worriedly. Haku caressed her cheeks and reassuringly smiled at her, "I won't go away Chihiro, I'll be here, I'll stay with you for as long as I can" he said with a blushed face. Kaji was hurt, but he beared it, as long as Chihiro is happy. But what about Ayumi?

"I'm glad you two could stay together for now. Well I'll be leaving now." Ayumi said trying to hide the sadness she feels. "Damn you Kaji! If you do that to Kohaku again I'll break your kneecup! You know Chihiro will be sad again if-...JERK!"

"Un, thank you Ayumi. I'll se you tomorrow then." Chihiro hugged Ayumi goodbye and Ayumi left. "Kaji your my friend, I don't hold anything against you for doing such a thing. But next time I'll be mad!We'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow Kaji! Take care when you leave." Chihiro said, but what she said didn't totally sink in to Kaji, he was busy thinking of Ayumi.

"_Yumi..._" Kaji thought about what Ayumi said to him _"Is your heart numb, do you not know why?"_ Kaji looked at his hands and frowned. Then he smiled and nod to Chihiro and left going the other way.

"Haku...let's go." Chihiro smiled at Haku. "Go where?" he asked.

"To my house, my parents aren't home. We'll be alone in the house for two days, c'mon!" She grinned happily. "I'm sorry for saying bad thing to your friend Chihiro." Haku apologized. "It's okay Haku."

"_Two love for one girl..._" Haku said to himself. "_But... I love Chihiro more than anyone._"

* * *

**Yuniko-** Okay YEY! Another chapter finished. I'm not sure if it's all good but I think it's ggod enough. Y'know i'm famous for being a BAD writter, so forgive my wrong grammars! Review please! Hmmm...It's getting too mushy! Let's make Haku and Chihiro blush to death next time! 

**Special thanks to all my Reviewers!**

**Tailz the Great-** Thank you very much! Please keep reading, it doesn't matter if you don't review (tho' id love it if you do) as long as you keep readin. I'm into your fic too! It's great!

**44dreammaster- **Hehe thanks! So far you're my cutest reviewer-slash-co-writter!

**Kaliawai512/The Darkness is Closing/Kyleai-** Please keep reading! I love you aLL!


	6. We'll Be Living Together!

**Addicted To Dragon**

We'll be Living Together!

Ayumi took two hours to get home, even though her house is close by. She walked aimlessy with her heart starting to numb from the pain. She thought Kaji was the most numbskull person in the whole wide world. But even if it's Chihiro that Kaji loves, she didn't hate Chihiro, she couldn't even think of hating her best friend. Ayumi loves Chihiro very much, it's true that she had always been there to protect Chihiro from bullies and jealous girl, and be with Chihiro when she cries remembering Kohaku. But Chihiro was also a great part of her strenght as well, Chihiro would always hook her and Kaji up, and Chihiro was always there for her everytime she was down and everytime Kaji joke around with girls. And Chihiro taught her that, love isn't something you could just ignore, that it's not something you can set aside for later, that love isn't something you should hide. She understood her, for Chihiro had done that, she ignored her love for Haku, she set it aside for some other time, she hid it from him until she came to regret it. Chihiro once told her _"Love is something you should show, love is the most important part of one's life that no one should miss. You can't hide it from within yourself because if you do, the moment you look back, all you see...is regret." _what Chihiro told her stayed with her from that moment on, it gave her courage to tell Kaji what she felt, but the time she was about to tell him, Kaji _told_ her what he feels for Chihiro.

"What the hell am I doing?" she sighed to herself "If you can't tell him you love him, then just face it, face it that he does not love you." Ayumi sat herself in the couch in her living room. She was alone, her mother is in Tokyo and her father is in the U.S. . It's understandable how she could be so lonely too. Her brother...vanished. The brother she loves so deeply, disappeared without a trace, leaving her with nothing...but agony. Ayumi gave out a sad sigh again, remembering her brother.

_"Brother take me with you. I don't wanna be alone here, it's creepy when you're gone!"_

_"All right Ayumi. You're my princess remember? I can't leave her highness alone in the lonely castle."_

_"That's right brother! And you're my Knight who'll protect me until I find my prince charming!"_

_"Hey now, even if you find your prince I'll still be your Knight, tho' I'll be protecting her highness's and his majesty! Let's see...Kaji told me he'll be hereby dinner, well her highness will be happy!"_

_"Cut it out! I don't like Kaji!"_

_"Whatever her highness's say!"_

"Brother... Where did you go..?" Ayumi leid herself in the couch murmuring "Okay Ayumi, remember what brother told you 'Face every obstacle or sorrow, no matter how heavy and painfull it is. As long as you have you friends and your courage! That's right Ayumi, tell him you love him and then ask him to still be your male best friend..."

* * *

Chihiro wore a smile in her face, she was happy to have Haku walking beside her. She momentarily shot glances at Haku and everytime she blushes. Haku knows this of course and couldn't help but smile. Haku was so excited to see Chihiro's house, where she sleeps, where she eats and takes her bath, that one made him blush hehe. Chihiro's house was now in view, it was still the blue house from before, but the inside is change. Chihiro's father is getting luckier and luckier, money just come their way as if it's chasing them around, but Chihiro didn't really care about money. Chihiro took Haku's hand and run towards her house, they quickly got there, Chihiro grinned and opened the door. But she wasn't very pleased with what welcomed her. She gently pushed Haku behind the door, he understood why of course, he too wasn't very happy about whator rather _who_welcomed them. 

"M-Mother, what the heck? I thought you were in Tokyo." Chihiro asked in surprise.

"Well honey I thought you're old enough to make decisions on your own. You're a strong young woman Chihiro so you Father and I..." Chihiro's mother pause for a sec and pulled Chihiro in "Why don't you come in and we could discuss it inside?" but Chihiro didn't budge, Haku was still there with her and she doesn't want to leave him outside.

"Why...don't you tell me right here Mommy?" she nervously smiled.

"Why it's a bit chilly out Chihiro, you might catch cold." her mother stated. When Haku heard about the cold his eyes widen a bit in worry, and so he gently push Chihiro in, enough to actually get her inside. It's true, it was chilly out side.

"But Haku..." Chihiro pouted.

"Who's Haku?" her mother asked raising an eyebrow with a skeptical look.

"H-he's my dragon, yeah I named my dragon Haku and I like to say it. You see, but Haku, but Haku, Haku, Haku." Chihiro laughed nervously scratching her head.

"Now now Chihiro, boys are still early." her mother warned her.

"But mother you said I was _old_ enough to decide-" Haku pushed her again, softly saying 'I'll wait here' . Chihiro just sighed finally giving in, but she whispered something first before entering. 'Meet at my room upstairs."

* * *

Haku thought of where Chihiro's room is, but he just shrugged and flew up the balcony he saw. When he landed he immediately saw...dragons! He was amused on how many dragons there are in this room, he figured it was Chihiro's room. He sat at her bed and looked around. There was of course, a huge dragon poster, a dragon lamp, a dragon wind chime, a dragon everything. He even notice that the bed he's sitting on is printed dragon, it was nice because all the dragons are almost identical to him. But what cought his eyes is the dragon statue on the balcony. Haku stood up and walk over the statue, it looks exactly like him. Then he saw a painting, it was very beautiful to his eyes, he looked at it in awe. It was him and Chihiro, when they were still in the Spirit World, in the painting Haku was leaning under an amazingly green tree and Chihiro was wrapped in his arms, they were sitting by a river, it looks like the water was streaming gently, it was bright blue. There was a name on the tree 'Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi' they were by the Kohaku River itself. The painting was copied perfectly in Haku's mind, its name is engraved on the frame, it reads 'Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi'. "Chihiro..." he whispered smiling.

* * *

"What? Can you say that again?" Chihiro said confuse. 

"We. Are. Letting. You. Stay. Here. Got it?" her father repeated.

"Really? That's great we can be alone in this house!" Chihiro exclaimed happily.

"We?" her mother raise an eyebrow again.

"Ah... Er Kaji and Ayumi I meant." Chihiro smiled inwardly.

"Come on dear, Chihiro can find a boyfriend she's fifteen years old." her father said smiling at Chihiro who smiled back.

"Hmmm... I guess but still." her mother was still a bit against it. "Come on dear, we still have to go back to Tokyo." her father said tapping her mother.

"What, you'll go back to Tokyo tonight? That's even better!" Chihiro yelped in joy.

"Yes, and we won't be back for a while. We'll leave everything here for you, we already have things in our new house back in Tokyo. This is goodbye till we come back Chihiro, be careful okay? I'll tell Kaji to stay with you while were gone, he's sister's always out at night anyway, I'll send you your allowance and double it. I love you honey." her father said as he hugged Chihiro tightly. "Be careful dear! I'll miss you so much, but we'll be back soon okay?" her mother hugged and kissed her. "I will Mommy, and don't worry, take your time coming back." Chihiro kissed her mother. Her parents left and she waved them goodbye. Chihiro run upstairs with a HUGE grin in her face.

"HAKU! HAKU!" she shouted opening her door.

"Chihiro I love your painti-" Haku fell on his butt with Chihiro on top of him.

"Haku we'll be living together, just the two of us! It's like a dream!" Chihiro hugged him.

"Really?" he asked and Chihiro nodded furiously. "_We'll be living together..." _Haku smirked.

**YUNIKO-**(**Glimpse of the upcoming chapters, please read if you have the extra time)**AHAHAHAHA! They'r living together for a while. But could that living together be all peaceful? What if someone barge in? That will ruin the fun, but of course I'm not all too mean! But I guess being too kind can be boring at times hehehe! But really...what if someone joins the slumber party? What is Neji's real past? And just who is Ayumi's dearly beloved brother, and where did he disappear to? Hmmm...will Kaji remain blind to Ayumi's love? What will happen if you anger an River God(Haku)? As Ayumi's pain contineus, Chihiro and Haku's love grows stronger, they are still a bit shy to each other but they are growing to be a mature couple, but not if someone interrups! Kaji on the other hand is slowly breaking, his love belong to someone else, and his best friend is avoiding him... If someone dies, could they become a Spirit of a mountain, or a Spirit of the clouds? What does it feel...if someone you love is a powerful Spirit, and you're just a lowly human? **ALL THIS IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **I hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! THE UPDATE MIGHT TAKE ONE WEEK OR TWO, SO THERE'S A GLIMPSE OF THE UPCOMING CHAPPIES!** My computer is SREWED big time!


	7. Party Crasher!

**YUNIKO**

_**Hey guys, warrup? It didn't take too long for the update did it? Of course not, ehehe ehehe… hehehe -sigh-, okay, okay, it did took a while but, things a really busy here, and I only got my cp back from the shop! So like, there will be some new characters, but don't worry, they'll be fun. They're part of my plan hehehe -evil laugh-. So please deal with it! Thank you!**_

* * *

**Addicted To Dragon**

The Party Crasher!

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kaji grumbled. He walked back and forth in his room, hands in his pockets. "There's something my eyes ain't showing me. Geez I'm so sick of this feelings." He stopped in front of the window, he could see his reflection and then he glared at himself. "Darn you Kaji. You love Chihiro and now you know that she's with someone else enjoying the evening. Yet your brain's glued to Yumi. Men remember what that River God told you, he said you're a coward. What, are you having a brain-fart?" he held up his hand in a fuck-you sign and glared harder. Then he was startled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. "The hell, can't they leave a brain-farted man alone?" he shrugged and went down and opened the door. "You're not welcome so go ho-…" his eyes widen when he saw that it was Chihiros dad.

"We're sorry to disturb you Kaji; we'll just ask Ayumi then." Chihiro's dad bowed faintly.

"Ah, I'm sorry old man; I didn't know it was you." Kaji bowed completely and scratched his head.

"It's all right dear. We just dropped by to ask you a favor." Chihiro's mom said.

"A favor, what favor? Ek…err come in." Kaji laughed apologetically.

"Oh no it's okay here. We just want to ask you if you'd stay with Chihiro in the house for a while." Chihiro's father smiled as he held his tummy.

"Me, with Chihiro, live in you place?" Kaji asked. The inner Kaji was shouting with joy, he's going to live with Chihiro, hurray!

"Yeah, maybe you could go right now. She's alone in the house. She's brave but she can be scared at times too so." Chihiro's dad frowned a bit.

"Um… Are you sure? I mean, don't you think it's a bit awkward for a girl and a boy to live under one roof alone?" Kaji commented. He made a good point, but it's really up to the boy if it's awkward or not.

"Well we trust you boy, so we're not really worried. As long as you sleep in the guest room. So then pack up for the night and we'll be leaving. And not to worry, we told Chihiro." Chihiro's dad and mom waved sayonara to Kaji and drove off, just like that.

"They're for real." Kaji grinned and run up the stairs again. He took a backpack and stuffed it clothes and hygiene thingies. He looked at himself in the mirror and race out the house to Chihiro's, only leaving a note for his sister 'I'm out for the whole night sis. Don't wait for me. Oh and when I come back tomorrow don't ask where I've been.'

* * *

"Haku what do you want to eat?" Chihiro asked digging the refrigerator. "Anything Chihiro, if you cook it, I'll eat it." Haku smiled. He sat at the chair by the dinning table and spaced off '_How long will this last? Being here drains my energy; soon I won't be able to even fly. That's not the matter though; I don't care if I loose Spirit Energy, what matters are, when I'm forced back. This won't last forever, soon I'll have to go back like it or not. Should I tell Chihiro, what will she say about it? I'm sure she won't like it; I don't want her to go back to being sad, I don't want to go back to moping too. What should I do? Take her with you of course. Huh? I can't do that, and besides, what if she doesn't want to? Of course she wants to. How do you know that? Because you know. Take her with you, back to the Spirit World and all goes well. She can't stay there forever you know. Humans belong here in their world and Spirits belongs to the Spirit world. So? What do you mean so? So I can't take her. How about you do it tonight? Then when she gets pregnant you guys will have to stay together, huh? W-what kind of sick idea is that? I'm not like that, that's too absurd, are you, a perv? Oh look you're blushing, that's too cute. Shut up leave me alone, don't bother me! I'm not bothering you, and I can't leave you. You and I are one. Stop talking, this is crazy. Well you're making up what I'm saying._ "Ugh! Shut up!" Haku yelled shaking his head. 

"What's wrong Haku? Daijoubu?" Chihiro said worriedly as she caressed his head.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, I'm fine." Haku took her hand and smiled. Then a knock on the door was heard. "Who could that be, at this time of night?" Chihiro straighten herself to welcome whoever the visitor is. "I'll do it Chihiro." Hakus smiled and walked pass her. He opened the door and came face to face with his rival-in-love, well sort of.

"Umm Kaji, come in." Haku sighed to himself. He closed the door again when Kaji went in. Haku had the most irritated look in his face when he sat down on the couch.

"Oh Kaji, what's up?" Chihiro glance at the bag pack Kaji was carrying "What's with the bag, going camping?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of camping here in your place." Kaji tossed his bag on the couch and sat like it's his own.

"Umm… You're kidding right?" Chihiro laughed faintly, hoping his answer would be pleasing.

"No. I'm not kidding, your old man asked me to stay here till they're back." Kaji smiled and went to look for food in the kitchen.

"Wait, what? But Kaji there's no need for you to stay. Haku's with me." Chihiro followed him with a pleading voice, as is she's begging Kaji to leave.

"That's the point Chihiro, you're with Haku, and we're trying to avoid f-joy. Are you shooing me away Chihiro? That's rude, and to think that I'm your best buddy." Kaji said casually not facing her. He opens the fridge and took out a can of coke.

"Um, that's goes for you too Kaji! And Haku is not like that. And I'm not shooing you, it's just that…" Chihiro sat by the table and sighed deeply.

"I'm ruining your slumber party with Spirty over the couch. Don't worry I'm not ruining anything, I'm joining your s-party." Kaji prepared a table for three; he took Chihiro's grilled beef and fried rice, and sat it at the table. It's actually stylish, how he prepared the table (let's not go with the details, I'm not good at details). '_So I guess she either forgot or didn't hear it in the first place. She still doesn't know I love her. Poor girl.'_ He sat down ready to eat. "Hey Spirty-boy, come and eat."

"I'll appreciate it if you don't call me Spirty-boy." Haku sat down next to Chihiro and sighed. "Here you go Haku, its beef and fried rice. I cooked it for you, it's good." Chihiro filled Haku's plate with food. Haku thanked her, and they all ate their food with a smile. It was really tasty after all.

"So Kaji… Does Ayumi know you're here?" Chihiro asked.

There was silence for a while, Kaji was quite, and his mind seemed to have wondered off when Chihiro asked him about Ayumi. "No…" Kaji whispered, he took one last sip of his coke and stood up. "I'll…go and rest now Chihiro. I'll help you with the mess in the morning." Kaji walked up stair looking spacey.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Haku asked calmly.

"Hmmm… Ayumi's been kindda cold to him lately, that's his weakness." She took a bite of her beef and giggled softly. "Or maybe he's just tired. He's the captain of our basketball team and all those girls are always chasing him around."

"Really…? I think he's just confused, of who he really truly care for the most." Haku said as he finished his last beef.

"Huh? Confuse?" Chihiro looked at him curiously.

"Never mind, so what's basketball?" he asked changing the subject.

* * *

"Okay Kamaji, you have to tell me!" Lin begged. Since Haku left, she's been nagging Kamaji about getting to the Human World, nonstop. "I told you Lin, even if you wanted to go you can't. Only powerful spirits can cross the boarder, the toll is beyond your imagination." Kamaji warned her. "Uugh, I don't care what the toll is. Just tell me how." Lin sighed annoyingly. "Why don't you go ask Neji eh? He went to the human world once, maybe he can help you." Kamaji smirked and Lin frowned. "Fine, I'll ask him. Gee you're no help at all, and I always bring you food too." Lin left frowning.

* * *

"Master Neji, one of our guests wants to have a word with you." The foreman informed the Mountain God, who seems like he could care less. 

**_(Okay, if your wondering, I like Mountains cause I'm a huge fan of Initial D and I thought a volcano is a mountain too, and a volcano is fire element if you think about it, and Neji's powers are fire, and I changed powerful Spirits into Gods too, like a River Spirit will be a River God, in the original version of SP it was really a God instead of Spirits. But in my story, God is only those like Haku and Neji; Spirits however are like Lin and Kamaji.)_**

"Oh? I'm busy, so tell him or her whoever it is; I'll chat with whomever later." Neji yawned as he stared outside.

"But Master, the guest is a Goddess. And she's pretty too, and rich." The foreman pursued him, but it doesn't seem like it'll work.

"Who cares…?" Neji yawned again and faced the foreman "Are you saying that I'm poor and I should go hit on her to fill myself with her money?" Neji glared at the foreman a bit.

"Ah, no Master Neji of course not." The foreman smiled nervously, waving his hand a bit.

"Okay, are you trying to say I'm weak then? I am a God you know?" Neji stepped closer to the foreman with a scary grin.

"Y-yes, Master." The foreman stepped away with a frightened look.

"What's that, I'm weak you say?" Neji stepped closer and closer as he rest his hand in his hip and grin. He held his left hand up and red fire burst out. "Tell that lady-god if she wants to talk, then she should come up here herself…" Neji then narrowed his eyes "If you don't hurry, this flame will chase you."

"Yes Master!" the foreman bowed trembling and run out the door.

"Ehehehehe!" Neji laughed. "How fools rush in."

* * *

"Milady Beatrice, the Master says you should come up yourself if you want to talk to him. I'm sorry my lady, but Master Neji seemed irritated, I only avoided to provoke him further… though I wasn't really doing anything." The foreman from Neji's office bowed to the lady, still shaking. 

"Is that so? That Neji, how could he make me go up there? It's tiring for all beauties sake!" The Goddess the foreman was telling Neji about, is a beautiful young woman with a long gorgeous slightly wavy pale pink hair tied in a high ponytail, she was about half a head shorter than Neji who is about 5'6 (we all know the animation is SP is short). This Beatrice has sparkly gold eyes, and is sexy. Her outfit is like those of Shinobis (ninjas). She wears a brown boots up to her knees, with a dragon somehow engraved on it. Her top clothe was blue in color and it was above her belly button in length. She also wears a short blue skirt, and her right leg is wrapped with bandage, a dagger sheathed in red sheath was attached to her leg by the bandage, yeah. And last is, she have this arm protection red in color with black lining in both ends.

**_Okay I told you guys I suck in giving detail, I really really do suck!_**_**I accept that fact even before I started writing. Well the gist of it is, Beatrice's shinobi outfit is like Makamichi Misao's shinobi outfit y'know for Rurouni Kenshin, but Beatrice is a skirt instead of a shorts, and her hair is like Kaoru's of Rurouni Kenshin too, but Beatrice's hair is pale pink and wavy and her bangs a longer and wavy too, and the bangs by her ears are wavy too, in short Beatrice is prettier than Kaoru. Maybe I should tell you Neji's appearance now too, Well he has hair like Sasuke from Naruto, but his hair color is maroon, and his eye color are bright flaming red. Haku's hair is like Itachi's hair (Sasuke's bro from Naruto) but it's longer, and as we all know it's green in color, and we all know his eye color too.**_

"Humph! When did he start acting like the leader and all?" Beatrice complained frowning.

"Ah Bea, you are truly the most beautiful shinobi of all Spirit World. Indeed the Goddess of autumn, wind breeze soft and gently whenever Goddess Beatrice passes by. With all the essence of beauty and radiance of autumn within you, the prowess of your charms triggers men's emotions." A young man with long silky silver hair, stands gracefully before Beatrice in a black soldier-like outfit with silver linings, he wears boots with a dragon too. And he had a silk white cloak around him, as if he was price, and yes he seems like a prince.

"Raidon, aren't you tired of that flattery speech whenever you meet someone?" Beatrice asked him with a smile.

"I only speak the truth Beatrice." Raidon bowed like a gentleman would.

"True… What you say is true!" Beatrice laughed with her left hand in her waist and the other covering her mouth.

'_She actually believed that?'_ Raidon smirked a bit.

"Well let's meet up with Neji for now, then." Beatrice took Raidon's arm and dragged him up, laughing by the fact that she's the most beautiful, or so at least she say.

* * *

**YUNIKO**

_**Okay so that was that! How'd you like it? Well hope you loved it. The new characters are really meant to show up, so. The story won't go to far away, I'll be the same, and it's just that, there'll be a little tiny bit more, things to come! Anyway if you're wondering Raidon means Thunder God and Raidon in the story is ---beeep---. Well I guess you know. So keep reading, I'll update 10 times faster this time! Or at least I'll try to!**_


	8. The Vow I Made Under The Stars Above

**Addicted To Dragon**

The Vow I Made…Under the Stars Above

Neji waited for his two companions, and/or hisfriends to arrive at his office, sort of while Haku was away, he knew who came before the Foreman informed him, he was just really bored. He rested his chin in both his hands and sighed ever so deeply. He closed his eyes and after a few moments he smiled remembering a dear girl he loved so much, which he left behind to cry in his absence. He remembered her always calling out to him with the cutest voice, but then his thoughts were interrupted when his friends arrived.

"Ah Neji my dear friend, how long has it been? You're still handsome as ever, that burning eyes of yours always seem to pierce into everyone's heart, sending desires of-…" Raidon was interrupted by Beatrice, to her Raidon's speech was nice, but only when it comes to her. Listening to his the-same-flattering-speech all the time was tiring.

"Neji!" Beatrice spat. "Why are you just sitting around here, acting like the master?"

"Gimme a break Trice, I have a major headache at the moment." Neji sighed, though he was really fine, no headache whatsoever.

"A headache and you still find time to torment that poor Foreman?" Beatrice continued.

"Ehhh" Neji growled. "I was bored and I thought a little laugh would help me."

"You are an impossible jerk!" Beatrice slammed Haku's table and gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Why are you always so aggravated with me?" Neji asked her with a sleepy but blushedface. "I mean, it's not like I always annoy you all the time, only when we're together, and… it's not like you're my girlfriend to lecture me whenever I do stuff that's not to your liking. Well Trice?" he raised an eyebrow and curled up his lips, arms folded to his chest. Beatrice couldn't really find an answer, in fact she herself was wondering _why_. She glared at him with irritation.

"It's simply because she's in love with you, Neji." Raidon smirked. "And that you're in love with her." Now both glared at him but he still continued. "Bea, you simply deny even to yourself, that without Neji's obnoxious ways, you couldn't possibly go on. Same with you Nejs, you couldn't possibly face tomorrow without hearing Bea's voice. That is why you Neji, are feeling lonely since Haku left and you have to stay here, and as for you Bea, you're a bit more moody since Nejs departed." Raidon smirked again when he finished his 'speech' that could well end his life.

Neji and Beatrice's blood froze at what Raidon said, but soon boiled in anger. "HOW COULD SAY SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS?" Beatrice yelled. Neji just tried his best to calm himself and sat back at the chair by the desk, pouting his lips but said "No handsome SANEguy will ever fall for Trice, only the absurd ones."

"SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH! NO ONE WILL FALL FOR YOU EITHER YOU UGLY MENTALLY ILL PHOENIX!" Beatrice shot Neji one of her wind attacks, lucky for Neji Beatrice is too mad tofocus the aim.

"As I said before Bea; I only speak the truth." Raidon smiled evilly as he sat at the couch in the living-room.

"That is NOT the TRUHT!" Beatrice followed still complaining and mad, just a bit mad now though.

"Okay guys, I really didn't have a headache, but listening to you two is starting to give me one." Neji looked at them with a tired look.

* * *

Lin was just outside then, and she heard everything Raidon said. She was a bit hurtto the fact that, she isn't good enough for Neji and that Neji might actually really have those feelings towards Beatrice. But when Beatrice got furious about the idea made her a little relief, but what really bothered her was, Neji didn't protest much, if you don't call _that_ much. She sees Beatrice often and she was really gorgeous and was a Goddess. But this Raidon she hasn't seen once, '_Maybe I'll just like this Raidon guy instead of Neji, he might be more reachable than Neji.'_ But in reality, Raidon's actually harder to reach since he's a beautiful, handsome young man at the age of 18 in human aging, and is a God as well; he is also quite picky with the girls, unlike Neji. But who knows, I might hook'em up huh?

* * *

After washing the dish, Haku and Chihiro went stargazing in her balcony. The stars are like billions of scattered glitters in the sky, they were shinning brightly and twinkling in they're presence. Chihiro seem more beautiful under these billions of star, one dragon couldn't really focus on the them, but to the girl more beautiful than the stars, right beside him. '_Well why don't you grab her and shove your mouth on hers? What? I can't do that. I told you already, I'm not like that. Huh, did you say something? Sigh…why do you keep bothering me with your dirty thoughts? I'm not bothering you at all man, and they're not dirty for your information, they're pure love and lust. And you're the one making up what I'll say. I don't really think I'm making it up. It seems so real, like you're right next to me, I can almost see Neji. Whoa hold up right there man, you know that we are more handsome than Neji. I don't really want to judge my friend. Oh and you can judge someone like Kaji then? I haven't said anything wrong about him…except what happened earlier in that garden. Right, cause I remember you saying, he's way below you in looks and in strength, when he arrived before dinner. I never said that. Whatever. Could you just bug off? _Haku looked irritated and angry… for some reason. Chihiro looked worried.

"Haku is something the matter? You look annoyed." Chihiro shot him a worried and scared look.

"Gomen nasai Chihiro, my brain seem to be... malfunctioning." Haku told her with his cute smile.

Chihiro was a bit confused there, but she thought his smile was really cute "Malfunctioning...?"

"I mean… I seem to be talking to myself, though I try best to shut myself up." He smiled hoping she'll understand what he just said. And she did.

"Hm, I do that often too... when I'm alone I talk to myself. Do you find that weird Haku?" she asked him as she hung her head.

"No. I just wonder what you and yourself are talking about." He smiled and looked at the stars above them.

"Nothing important, what were _you_ talking about with yourself Haku?" she asked with a sly smile spread across her pretty face.

Haku blushed as he remembered what they're (wait, they're?) conversation was. "N-nothing special, just my friends and the jobs I left behind for a while."

"Ooh... can you tell me about Neji and your job now, Haku?"

"Of course."

(**_Let's just go with the flashback.)

* * *

_**

**:Flashback: _(This is right after Haku sent Yubaba away)_**

In the dark and scary forest, a dragon search for the item. The place was chilling, black flames just suddenly comes out of nowhere. Nasty creatures lurk around waiting for their prey to come. "Where could that thing be? This place gives me all the creeps." Haku walked softly so he can go unnoticed by these creatures. 30 more minutes of searching forthe darn thing, Haku felt shivers run down his spine, not from the place though, it was coming from something or someone, and it's incredibly powerful. "That might be it!" Haku hurried to that power, its aura led him to a cave, pitch black and cold, creepy noises were all he can hear. He can't use his magic to lighten the path, or whatever is making that noise will know of his visit. Haku, though a bit scared, walk in bravely. Ten minutes of walking, he faced two paths, one of them will lead to his target, and the other one will lead him to trouble. Luckily that powers grew stronger as if calling out for him, to the left then, he thought. Only encountering a few disgusting and creepy looking monsters, he finally reached a huge… dead end? It was pitch black, but there was something glowing, it seems so far away, Haku couldn't tell if it was a 'thing' or something else.

Haku slowly walked towards the glowing _thing_, he was near when suddenly the _thing_ growled in pain. Haku run to help the _thing_ or someone, since it growled in pain, he figured it was a Spirit; it can't be a human since this place is no place for a human, and this place is the 'Forest of the Darkest Realm'. "Are you all right?" Haku guessed right, it was a Spirit, and the Spirit has the 'Celestial Flame'. "Where… am I?" the Spirit asked in pain, he was burning somehow, so Haku couldn't really come very near. "You're in the Forest of the Darkest Realm, the Spirit World." Haku did some hand seals and chanted some words, and then water came out of hishand to put the fire out, from the Spirit.

"What…what am I doing…here?" the pained Spirit asked, he tried to get up but failed. Haku took him by the shoulder and lied him in his lap (okay NO yaoi here.) and said, "How did you get here? No, what's your name first?" he asked. "N…Neji." So Neji coughed off some blood and twitched in pain. "Neji tell me why you have the, Celestial Flame?" Haku chanted some words again and placed his hand on Neji's chest, his hand started to glow; in short Haku's trying to heal him. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't even know this lestal flame crap. What're you doing jerk, it hurts!" Neji's skin was less pale now. "It's _Celestial_ Flame, and I'm trying to heal you. The Celestial Flame is too much for you, but still it might have chosen you, for you to have it. There all done."

Haku finished healing Neji and smiled, helped him up to sit, planning to interrogate him some more. "See that in your hand? That's the Celestial Flame; can you tell me how you got a hold of it? Where did you find it?" Haku questioned. "Umm...I don't really remember. All I remember is, I left my little sister to buy some food and...and then I died, by some fucking asshole rampaging in his car, damned that son a bitch. I didn't even see my prcious little sister's smile before Kami-sama took me, darn him too. Ayumi...forgive me little sister, I can't protect you anymore princess, your knight is dead now, dammit!" Tears slowly find their way down on Neji's cheeks. "You died? You're a human then…" Haku mumbled. "Of course I'm a human, what are you, stupid? You expect me to be a monster or a demon?" Neji snapped, a little aggravated, and Haku chuckled a bit. "No. I'd expect you to be a Spirit." Haku stood up and extended a hand to Neji; Neji took and murmured 'thanks'.

"If you really died, then consider yourself lucky; only three times in a hundred years that a human spirit ends up here in the Spirit World." Haku smiled warmly. "Huh? Well um, correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't humans supposed to be in the Spirit World when they die?" Neji asked his hands rested in his hip, clear confusion in his voice and face. Haku laughed "Supposed to, human beliefs can be amusing. If you die, you either go to heaven or to hell. I can't say it's your choice, your human God will decide on that. But likeI said before, two to three times in a hundred years, stray human spirit ends up wondering here in the Spirit World." Haku paused when he saw that Neji is becoming very confused and angry. "Are you saying I'm a stray?" Neji shot at him, "No…I'm sorry." Haku smiled as he apologized, and Neji just 'humph' as he folded his arms. "Do you…remember anything else?" Haku now asked him with calmness and care, as not to hurt Neji with his death. Neji stared at him; with of course clear pain in his face. "It was hazy but…I remember some voice talk to me about a god or something." Haku think a bit bout what Neji just said '_About a god? Could he be…no he couldn't but…if it's destined then…There have been no Elemental God of fire for as long as I remember…could he really be the chosen one? This guy, a mere human? He seem kind and a bit annoying at first glance, but I do sense a lot of power from him._ So Neji, what did this voice say to you, can you tell me?" Neji stared at him for a while, not sure if he should tell him anything.

A moment more passed, Neji nod "Okay I'll tell you, but can I tell you somewhere else?" there was silence, Haku wondered why he couldn't tell him here, and then Neji cleared that "It's creepy here, chills." Haku almost burst out a huge laugh at the statement, but he held back, it was true anyway. There was a faint blush in Neji's face, admitting that bruised his ego, Haku nod and said "Let's go back to the Bathhouse then, my job here is done."

After they arrived in the Bathhouse and are now in Haku's office, Neji was still shock that Haku turned into a _dragon_? "Don't make that face Neji; I'm a River Spirit, and also an Elemental God of water. You however, well judging by the things I forcefully made you do, you are a Mountain Spirit, smile a Mountain Spirit is wonderful, you can do a lot of things, and you have the Forest Spirit as your subject." Haku explained. They sat in Haku's living room with tea and some cakes; Haku explained to him everything he needs to know, the Spirit World, the difference between a God and a Spirit, which made Neji feel a little inferior to Haku. Haku also explained all the different kinds of Spirits and Gods in different categories. Neji's brain is a little dazed with all the sudden _unwanted_ information coming in. "Humph, it's not like a VOLCANO has a forest." Neji pouted. "True…but we haven't really seen _your_ volcano, it might have a forest." he sat there with his tea. "I told you, all the voice said to me was 'I'll protect you, I'am your loyal servant from now on...fire' okay?" Neji humph. "Well see this? It's my Celestial Water, meaning I'm the God of Water. You have that, so you are the Elemental God of fire, but we have to make certain of the okay?" Haku said cheerfully.

* * *

"After a year Neji got used to it, he's just like any other God. Acts like one too, he takes great pride in his powers." Haku gazed at Chihiro hoping she understand his story so far.

"Un, so how did you two figure out hisREALLY aGod, again?" Chihiro looked puzzled.

"You remember the River God you cleaned in the big tub, five years ago?" Haku asked, and Chihiro nodded. "Well we met him before we checked out Neji's volcano, he told me I had a reliable friend with me, powerful and feared, he told us the Neji in fact, was the an Elemental God of fire, like me with water."

"Okay I understand that part now but…you are a God right, so why is the River God…a God?" Chihiro asked confusion in her voice.

"Hmm…in categories like I said, each have a God. In the river category, I am just a Spirit and he is the God of River Spirits. But in the top category, I happen to be the God of water; I just remembered when you told me my name. Thank you Chihiro." Haku held Chihiro's hand in the guard rail.

"Un, so that means the River God is still under you right, since river is water and you're the God of water." Chihiro chirped.

"Yes but…I don't really want to be superior to anyone." Haku smiled modesty in his face.

"I understand… you're so kind Haku." Chihiro closed up the distanced between them and leaned a bit in his shoulder. "So you formed a group with the other Elemental Gods?"

"Hai, it consist of the Wind Goddess Beatrice, Raidon the Thunder God, Neji the Fire God and me, the Water God." Paused for a moment and snickered, "Beatrice is Neji's forest too, she is a Goddess yet she is Neji's subject. But mind this; her forest is especially beautiful in autumn, that's why she is known as the Goddess of Autumn."

"Do you like her then Haku?" Chihiro moved back and said it with hint of jealousy.

"She is very beautiful indeed…" Haku new she was a bit jealous,what he'll say is embarrassing, but it's what he truly feels anyway, "But a Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi prefers Chihiro's beaty…more that anyone's." he said, his face in 100 shades of red.

With that Chihiro smiled very cutely and giggled. "Truly Haku?"

"Yes…absolutely." Haku leaned in and kissed Chihiro softly in the forehead. "Shall we rest, Chihiro?"

"Un…" but then Chihiro hugged Haku tightly and said "But I don't want too…if I wake up tomorrow…and Haku is not with me, then I don't know how to move forward anymore. For five years I've been lying to myself, saying…" Chihiro buried her face in Haku's chest, "You're strong Chihiro, you can stand up and walk, even if he doesn't come, you can go on and face your life alone, even without him…but in reality…now that I have you here in my arms…if you go away now, I will forever live in darkness." Haku then felt his shirt become wet, from tears.

He moved Chihiro to look at him, Haku gaze directly in her eyes, warmth radiating from him. He took a deep breath, all embarrassment set aside, "No matter what happens…no matter how far we are from each other…no matter who, comes between us, even if the whole universes of both worlds are against us…even if its fate that will separate us…_I_ will change destiny andfind you, even if it takes years as many as the stars, I'll keep searching until I see my Chihiro…Five years? That's not enough to erase my love for you no, there are just things time cannot erase, one of those is my love." Haku held Chihiro's chin and neared their distance, he looked at her straight in the eyes as if his going to pierce through. "Chihiro remember, even if they wanted to, no God…can change the way I feel for you. My words, all this that I have said to you, remember them. I promise you, these words you heard; they will never change, not even after my death. That is the vow I made, under the stars above." Chihiro smiled genuinely, tears of joy roll down her blushed cheers, her face seems to shine in what she just heard '_It's a vow…I can believe._' She thought. Haku kissed her very passionately; their tongues interact with each other, each caressing one another's soul, exploring each others life by a passionate kiss, no lust, only the true and purest love.

* * *

In his room, Kaji observed Haku and Chihiro, his heart shattered, but not completely, okay just cracked pretty bad, the thought of Ayumi somehow kept his heart together. But still, the rage he feels cannot be hidden even if he tries. Somehow he just wants this Kohaku guy gone. He wants to send him back to where he belongs, but he knows he can't do that. Then what will he do? Tomorrow…yes tomorrow, he will release his rage.

* * *

**YUNIKO**

_**Okay guys, I apologize, you see I'm not good in flashbacks, and in explaining. I just lack talent on that. Yeah I know, I have zero talent. Well anyway, please keep reading and reviewing. The next chapter, there might be a heated fight between Kaji and Haku. And also in the next chapter, the setting will be in the Spirit World, I've enough of the human world gee. Please look forward to it! I love you all!**_


	9. Scatter!

**Addicted To Dragon**

Scatter!

Last Night, Chihiro and Haku slept in the same room. Haku on the futon and Chihiro on her bed, of course the futon is…dragon. Its dawn and Haku is awake, he folded the futon back to the cabinet a watch the sun rise. Chihiro was still asleep, but Kaji is awake. Kaji went down to drink some water and went back up to take a bath; he wore his uniform, and prepared breakfast. By then Haku woke up Chihiro, and Chihiro did her usual routine. They sat there in the dinning table, eating their breakfast.

"Pass the salt." Kaji ordered Haku. "Hurry."

Haku winced and gave him the salt "Here…"

"Kaji, tell me what you want, instead of asking Haku." Chihiro mumbled, munching her toast and egg.

"If he's gonna stay here, then he better drop the god thingy." Kajisaid, before sending Haku death glares.

"Don't worry sir; I'll serve you in whatever way I can, so long as I stay here." Haku stood up and told Kaji, seriously.

Kaji smiled "Then start cleaning already…start here in the kitchen, then in the living room, then go up and clean all the room. When you're finish, you can eat the leftover as snack."

Chihiro slammed the table "There's no way; I'm letting Haku do all those! Kaji, how can you be so rude to him! I don't remember my friend like that!" Chihiro grabbed Haku's hand and took off upstairs.

* * *

Kaji left the house like he could kill anyone he sees. Kaji then spotted Ayumi, sitting on a bench, when Ayumi saw him she immediately stood and run off. "Wait Yumi!" Kaji yelled and run after her. "Wait up! What is your problem Yumi!" Kaji was able to catch up to her and grab her by the wrist. "Let go of me! Get lost Kaji!" she struggled to get free, but she can't since Kaji has no intention of letting her go. "Tell me what I did Yumi!" he said holding her shoulder, "Nothing! You did nothing, now lemme go!" she slapped Kaji's hand away and run off…to school.

* * *

"Don't listen to the guy, Haku!" Chihiro yelled from the bathroom "I don't know what his problem is!" Chihiro went out in her uniform. "It's okay Chihiro, there's nothing to do anyway." Haku said '_Other than follow you around, and settle with Kaji._' "Well you can come with me, if you like Haku. But you might get bored just sitting there." Chihiro sat in her bed and smiled at him. "Hmm…I'll do some strolling." Haku said smiling back. "Strolling? Well okay I guess." Chihiro looked at her watch and yelped "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Chihiro hopped in and kiss Haku on the cheek and chirped "I'm going now! See you later Koishii!" '_Koishii…?_' Haku rubbed his cheek and smiled. "Now… time for some '_strolling_'.

* * *

"Ohayou!" Chihiro chirped as she entered her classroom. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" her classmates greeted. "Chihiro ohayou!" Ayumi waved. "Ayumi!" Chihiro sat at her chair beside Ayumi "Where's Kaji?" she asked. "How would I know?" Ayumi frowned and rested her chin in her hand. "Well because you and Kaji, always goes to school together?" "Humph! That's yesterday's I'm not going to go with him anymore!" before Chihiro could ask why, Kaji came in and so as the teacher.

* * *

Three subjects were done, and it's break time. Chihiro went to practice and Ayumi went in her own practice, she sings. Kaji however, skipped practice even though he's the captain; he sat at the garden and whine to himself. "I'm so pissed with that dragon!" he said irritated. "Would you like to get back on him, then?" a nasty-old-haggy-voice said, Kaji was startled, he looked around but no ones there. "Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" he demanded. '_That's Yubaba! What's she planning? This is bad!_' Haku was hiding in one of the three, observing Kaji from the very morning. "You know me…I'm Yubaba. I'm sure that girl told you all about me, didn't she Kaji?" Yubaba said, she wasn't anywhere in sight, it's just her voice. "You want power Kaji? And take Sen back from that Haku?" Yubaba snickered. "What are you saying, Yubaba?" Kaji narrowed his eyes, "I'll give you power, so you can deal with Haku. What say you?" Yubaba asked, Kaji was a bit in his dark side, he does want to deal with Haku, but he knows he can't cause of his lack of power, but know a chance was given to him, all he needs to do is say yes. "Yes." He said and Yubaba laughed, light suddenly engulfed them "NO!" Haku shouted, but before he could get a hold of Kaji, he was gone. "Shit! This is really bad, if Leon starts manipulating him it's gonna be very difficult." Haku did a long and difficult looking hand seals and chanted some words. Then water came out the ground and formed a mirror. After a few seconds Neji, Raidon and Beatrice appeared in the mirror, chatting with delicious food on the table. "NEJI!" Haku shouted.

"What the? Haku what's up, what's with the face?" Neji asked.

"Ah Haku…still beau-." Raidon was about to say his speech but was cut off by Haku.

"Yubaba's on the move! She took a human with her! A friend of Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed. "Listen to me carefully, do as I tell you!" he said "Beatrice, prepare some spirits and tell them to guard the Bathhouse, then inform Zeniba and tell her to watch out for Yubaba!" Beatrice nod "Neji you have to find Leon immediately and deal with him! He's not with Yubaba, I'm sure he's out in a mission, but if he starts manupilating Kaji, then it's gonna be bad!" Neji twitched "Wait! Kaji who? Who's that Kaji?" he asked, maybe it might be the Kaji he knew from before, the one his sister likes, "Don't ask questions, there's no time! Raidon start looking for the Celestial Ice, it's radiating even here, if Yubaba gets in, he'll use it in Kaji!" Haku said, a little out of breath.

"How? You said it's a human." Raidon asked. "The portals! Two portals are still open for human." Haku said "What? But-." Raidon was cut off "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU THREE NEED TO DO?" Haku yelled "YES!" The three stood straight and held their fist to their chest "Scatter!" Haku said and the three disappeared. '_I have to tell Chihiro!_' Haku went off to find Chihiro.

* * *

**YUNIKO**

**_La Li Ho! How'd you like it huh? Tell me please! It's nearly finish-not! Well almost, getting there. So review people! But don't burn me, if you're just going to burn me, then don't bother reviewing! Anyway here's a question for the reader; Which pairings do you like? RaidonxBeatrice and NejixLin OR RaidonxLin and NejixBeatrice? Tell me guyz! Love you mwuah ._**


	10. To you

**DEAR READERS,**

I will not be continuing this story,

I am sorry for not updating for years and

suddenly discontinuing.

**However, do not lose heart.**

For the reason is,

**I will be re-writing this Spirited Away**

fiction to improve grammar,

scene and writing style.

I will not be deleting _this_ title,

for I have 42 reviews which I am very

grateful for.

Thank you so much.

I hope that you will be waiting for the

newly written Addicted to Dragon fiction.

It will not be anytime soon,

for I am currently working on a new

One Piece and Black Butler stories,

however, I am confident to say,

that Addicted to Dragon will

be spending the summer with you.

**SINCERELY, **

**H. YUNIKO**

**p.s.**

To Chihiro in love 101, you are the reason I regained

the desire to do this. Thank you.


End file.
